


More?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Ready? Yeah can we do mating season for Leo and my oc? Sure. For mine, can it it be me helping April over Casey? Sure. Woo! Who starts? I’ll start Kay.

\---------

Clara one night was walking home from the movies.

April was in her apartment crying because Casey dumped her just an hour ago.

Leo was in the sewers right beneath Clara.

Kyle arrived at April's apartment, walking up and knocking on her door. “April?”

Clara was soon being attacked by purple dragons.

April sniffled and opened her door when she heard Kyle’s voice.  
“What do you want Kyle?” she sobbed.

Leo suddenly came up, taking down Clara assailants.

Kyle hugged April, understanding what had happened after Casey told him.

Clara looked up and in the shadows right next to her she saw what looked like a turtle with a blue mask.

April hugged him tightly and continued to cry clinging onto him.

The turtle ducked into the sewers.

Kyle held onto April, then they walked over to her couch.

Can Leo take her with him to the lair and force himself on her? I don't see Leo as the one to force himself on someone. Well he's on his mating season so he would I was more hoping she'd follow him and offer, like with Sting. Or something like that. Fine Sorry...

Clara soon followed him into the sewers and ran after him.  
“Wait. Thanks for saving me!”

April sat down on her couch and stopped crying as she grew silent.

“No problem.” Leo smiled, trying to hold in his instincts.

Kyle rubbed her back.

Clara nodded and she could tell he was on his mating season.

April leaned into him and accidentally nuzzled him.

Leo turned around. “You might want to leave.”

Kyle blushed as he felt her nuzzle him. “April? What're you-” He began.

Clara shook her head no.  
“I know you're on your mating season. I can help you with that.”

April looked up at him and kissed his lips passionately gripping his shoulders.

Leo looked at her in surprise and curiosity. “How?”

Kyle blinked in surprise, not sure what to do.

“Take me as your mate,” Clara said to him.

April pulled away once she realized he didn't kiss her back.

Leo walked over, the suddenly kissed her.

Kyle blushed heavily, staring at her. “Wh-what’s going on…?”

Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

April sighed looking away from him.  
“I like you Kyle and I always have. Casey never liked me.”

Leo’s dick hardened a bit.

Kyle looked surprised. “R-Really…?”

Clara deepened the kiss and tackled him to the ground.

April nodded blushing looking up at him.

Leo blushed a little as he looked into her eyes.

Kyle blushed as well, then felt his own dick hardened a bit being close to her. “I...I liked you too. I didn't think you loved me…”

Can Leo be dominant and have sex with her? Sure. Awesome 

Clara looked down at him rubbing his crotch.

April smiled kissing him again.  
“Of course I like you Kyle. You're an awesome person.”

Leo looked at Clara. “Strip. Now.”

Kyle blushed and groped April on the ass without thinking.

Clara nodded and took all her clothes off.

April squeaked and blushed looking up at him smiling.

Leo's dick was revealed to her.

Kyle blushed as he pulled her into his lap.

Clara laid down on the sewer floor waiting for him.

April blushed as she looked up at him again and squeaked again.

Can I describe how big Leo is to her? Sure 

Leo’s dick was about 5 inches long and 2 inches long, which was suddenly thrust right into the pussy of Clara.

Kyle kissed April's neck. “April…?”

Brb eating dinner Okay. Back 

Clara moaned in pleasure arching her back.

April smiled at him and got naked for him.

Leo began pounding her hard.

Kyle blushed bright.

Can we rp some more later?

Sure. Ok bye back let's rp some more now 

Clara screamed in pleasure gripping his shoulders.  
“I’m Clara you?”

April began straddling him and took his pants and boxers off entering his dick into her.

“Leonardo.” Leo answered, then went faster.

Kyle blushed and moaned in surprise.

Clara scratched his shoulders mewling.

April bounced up and down on his dick.

Leo went faster and faster, not letting up.

Kyle gasped in surprise again, slapping the older woman’s ass.

Clara moaned and whimpered arching her back.

April squeaked as she moaned grinding against him.

Leo moaned and kissed her neck as he went faster.

Kyle moaned louder, eyes wide in surprise. “A-April!”

Clara moaned then came all around him orgasming.

April then climaxed all around him moaning.

Leo came as well, filling the girl.

Kyle moaned and was close, whimpering.

Clara then pulled him out of her as she panted.

April thrusted against him again.

Leo smiled and hugged her.

Kyle gasped again. “A-April! G-Gonna-” He began, ready to climax.

Clara hugged him back and then got up got dressed and looked up at him.

April bounced up and down on him again.

Leo smiled as he hugged her. “I’m better now. Thank you…”

Kyle moaned, gasped, then came deep inside April, all of it overflowing.

Clara nodded.  
“Do you mind if I stay the night?”

April then took him out of her and laid down on her couch.

“I guess. My brothers may not like it, though…”

Kyle laid down as well. “April...Why’d you love me?”

Clara sighed and nodded about to go up to the surface.

“Because I love you Kyle that's why,” April told him.

Leo walked home to the lair.

“That’s a bit simple. Why do you love me? Explain it…” Kyle stroked her cheek.

Clara went back to her apartment and fell asleep on her bed.

“Because you're sweet kind selfless and you're really generous.”

Leo went home and slept.

Kyle smiled at the praise, then kissed April’s neck. “Thank you…”

April moaned and nodded as she fell asleep on her couch.

Kyle frowned. “April…? Can we move to your bed?”

April yawned and nodded going to her bed and fell asleep on it.

Kyle followed and slept behind her.

The next morning Clara got up and went to take a shower.

April woke up and yawned nuzzling him awake.

Kyle smiled and woke, then pinned down April. “Roudn 2?” He asked.

Leo awoke as well, going on patrol.

Clara started washing her hair.

April looked up at him blushing and nodded.

Leo passed by her apartment.

Kyle began screwing April, kissing her neck. “How old are you? I forgot…” He asked.

(Thinking 2003 April) ok she's 22

Clara washed her body after rinsing off her hair wondering if Leo was gonna show up.

“I’m 22 why Kyle? Does me being older than you bother you?” April asked him.

Leo snuck in.

“No, just curious.” He answered, smiling as he suddenly began feeling her ass.

Clara then rinsed off her body then got out drying herself off.

April nodded and moaned arching her back gripping her sheets.

Leo’s footsteps are heard as he suddenly hugs her.

Kyle seemed to be more examining her than anything else.

Clara squeaked and blushed turning to look up at him.

April wondered what Kyle was doing to her.

“Hey.” Leo smiled.

Kyle’s hands were examining her 22 year old body, almost as if he was examining her body compared to his own.

“H-hi Leo wh-what're you doing here?” Clara stuttered nervously.

April mewled as her body shuddered in delight gripping his shoulders.

“Wanted to see you.” Leo’s hug grew tighter, pressing her naked body against his.

Kyle poked her stomach like he was a curious child. “April...You’re kinda firm.”

Can you do more for Leo's part? Thanks 

Clara squeaked again as she gasped and blushed.

“I-is that bad?” April asked him looking up at him with sad eyes.

He looked confused. “What’s wrong?”

Kyle shook his head. “No. It’s good...just wondering how.” He said, pointing to his own sort of flab.

“Nothing. It's just I keep on getting embarrassed,” Clara said blushing.

“I work out Kyle that's how,” April said giggling and laughing.

Can you do a bit more for Clara’s? Thanks.

Leo’s hands caressed her. “Want to go another round?”

Kyle blushed a bit more, a little self conscious all the sudden. “No need to make me feel bad…”

Clara nodded and blushed beet red taking the towel off of her and laid down on her bed.

April stroked his cheeks kissing his lips passionately.  
“I love you the way you are Kyle. Never forget that.

Leo pulled her up again. “Wait...I have an idea.”

Kyle blushed shyly and kissed back, still caressing her.

“What is it Leo? What do you wanna do?” Clara asked him.

April moaned as he was still inside her and she slapped her hips against his.

He brought her back to the showers.

Kyle moaned as he felt his cock go faster and faster in her insides.

Clara wondered what he wanted to do with her and the shower.

April whimpered in pleasure as she climaxed and orgasmed all around his dick.

Leo turned on the shower as he took off his headband, weapons, then kissed her against the wall.

Kyle gasped, then held her very tight.

Hey can we rp some more tomorrow? Sure. Ok bye 

Clara eagerly kissed him back wrapping her legs around his waist.  
“You're sexy Leo you know that?”

April rode her orgasm then moaned again as he was still inside her.

Leo smiled and began pounding her. “thank you.”

Kyle kept going, then whispered. “April...Is there anything you want to do during sex?” He asked, blushing.

Clara mewled arching her back gripping his shoulders tightly.

“I want you to cum inside me Kyle,” April moaned to him.

Leo went as faster he could, slamming Clara against her shower wall.

Kyle shook his head. “Not what I meant...Do you have any fantasies?”

Clara’s back hit the shower wall as she was vigorously fucked and she moaned.

“Well slapping my butt and doing it to me doggy style,” April said.

Leo's hands held her hips as he kept going.

Kyle slapped her ass hard. “if that's what you want…”

Clara scratched his shoulders whimpering in pleasure.

April nodded as she gasped and moaned loudly at that.

Leo suddenly came, filling Clara. “well...if you weren't pregnant already…” He laughed awkwardly.

“Anything else, baby?” Kyle asked, pulling out of April and rubbed her ass.

Clara moaned and came all around him as she then panted.  
“But I don't wanna get pregnant!”

“Nothing else I can think of,” April said moaning softly.

Can Leo call Clara pet names? Can't think of any. Can April want to be submissive to Kyle spanks her enough? Yeah but it's easy for pet names like sweetheart or darling or baby Ahhh okay. Then sure. Ok 

“It'll be okay, darling…” Leo stroked her cheek, hugging her close.

Kyle flipped her on his lap and raised her ass in the air, beginning to spank April hard.

Clara moaned as Leo was still inside her and she hugged him back.  
“Do you wanna get me pregnant?”

April screamed in delight and in pleasure clenching her sheets.  
“Ugh yes that's it Kyle! Damn!”

“I already came in you twice, baby..” Leo pulled out, cum dripping off his dick.

Kyle kept spanking her. “Who's my woman?” He said, with more rough spanking.

“But that's not guaranteed to get me pregnant,” Clara said to him.

“I am!” April said as she moaned louder and louder her body racking with pleasure.

Leo only kissed her before getting his stuff on and beginning to leave the room.

“And who loves this?!” Kyle spanked April's ass hard, making it bright red.

Clara shut the water off and began to follow after him sad.  
“Ar-are you leaving already? That's all you came for?” she asked sadly.

“I do so much!!!” April screamed loudly in pleasure her neighbors could hear her.

Leo stopped. “What did you have in mind?”

Kyle chuckled and stopped, beginning to pull away.

“Well aren't you gonna mark me as your mate?” Clara asked.

April panted as she grew tired and just wanted to take a shower.

Leo suddenly marked her, biting on her shoulder.

Kyle began to get up, then looked down at April.  
“What are you?”

Clara moaned in pain and in pleasure.  
“Ahh Leo!”

“I’m yours Kyle,” April said to him blushing.

Leo lapped up the blood and was about to pull back.

“my what?” Kyle asked, rubbing her red ass and prodding her pussy with his cock.

Clara pulled him back and whispered into his ear, “put marks all over my body Leo.”

“I’m your girl Kyle,” April said moaning and groaning looking up at him blushing.

Leo did just that, going to her stomach, legs and arms.

Kyle then made her get on her knees, his cock at full attention in front of her lips.

Clara moaned and mewled shuddering in delight.  
“Don't forget my neck.”

April took it into her mouth and began sucking on the tip.

Leo smiled and bit down, marking her. “this good?”

Kyle made April deepthroat him, moaning loudly from her mouth around his dick.

Clara moaned and nodded stroking his cheeks.  
“Don't you wanna stay and hang out?”

April continued to deepthroat him sucking on his dick vigorously.

“I have to go. My brothers are waiting…” Leo stroked her cheeks.

Kyle moaned and came down April's throat.

Clara sighed sadly and nodded.  
“I love you Leo.”

April swallowed down all of his cum and took his dick out of her mouth.

“I love you, too, Clara…” Leo kissed her.

Kyle smiled. “Good little girl…” He stroked her hair and hugged her again.

Clara kissed him back and watched him go.

April blushed hugging him back then got up and went to take a shower.

Leo was gone in 2 seconds, jumping the rooftops.

Kyle stood and went to follow after her.

Let's rp some more of the fairy tail doc Sure. Ok going there now 

Clara sighed as she watched him go.

April turned on the water and got into the shower.

(Now what for Leo and Clara?) I was thinking Clara goes to the lair to meet his brothers. Also I was thinking Raph tries to have sex with her. Maybe. Maybe. Ok well can he? If you want. Had an idea of my own involving Karai. Ok cool let's do that instead More me and Karai, so we can do both. Ok cool 

Leo arrived at the lair after his patrol.

Kyle followed after April, sneaking in.

Clara followed him back to the lair and went inside.

April started washing her hair and smiled at him.

Leo didn’t see her.

Kyle smiled back and kissed her

(My idea is Karai catches me, then April comes to help me.) ok 

Clara was walking into the lair and looking around.

Karai sees Kyle in the shower from the window and breaks in.

Raph sees Clara. “Hey. Who’re you and why are you here?”

Kyle looked around in shock.

“I'm Clara and I'm here to see Leo.”

Karai smirked and April tried to defend him from her helping him out.

Raph blinked. “You his girlfriend or something?”

Kyle tried to fight as well...but gets knocked out, April the same.

Clara blushed and nodded staring at him as she tried to get away from him.

What now with Karai? Brings Kyle with her and tries to have sex with him, even if she has to force it. Ok 

Karai took the knocked out Kyle with her back to foot headquarters.

Raph glared. “Come here. Little girl” He kept walking over.

Kyle awoke a bit later, strapped to a bed.

Clara shook her head no and backed away from him scared.

Karai smirked as she got on top of him stroking his cheek.  
“You're going to be my plaything Kyle.”

Raph pinned her and forced a kiss.

“N-No,,,” Kyle attempted to resist Karai, but his dick was already going hard.

Clara’s eyes widened and she started moaning into the kiss not kissing him back.

Karai smashed her lips to his in a very passionate forceful bruising kiss.

Raph kept kissing, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Kyle gasped and opened his mouth for Karai.

(Is it weird I wanna see this for Fairy Tail?) no it's normal If we do it, I do have an idea. Ok I separate from Erza and it’s Mirajane in her place. Well uh you can't really do that since we already decided it's Erza Not thinking permanently, though. Oh ok then that's fine Okay. Wanna switch or continue here for now?comyinue here for now 

Clara moaned a little louder as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth.

Karai forced her tongue into his mouth and sucked on hers French kissing her.

Raph suddenly lifted her legs and began forcing down her pants, Leo hearing this.

Kyle gasped and his cock rubbed against Karai’s crotch.

Clara started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks.

Karai got naked as she wrestled with his tongue pushing him inside her.

Leo came out. “RAPH! WHAT’RE YOU DOING?!” Raph stops and he and Leo begin to fight.

Kyle gasped and moaned from the pleasure.

Clara pulled up her pants as she tried getting away from them.

Karai straddled him supporting herself with her hands on his chest.

Leo knocks out Raph and turns to Clara. “You okay…?”

Kyle moaned slightly from this.

Um, can we switch to Fairy Tail for now? Sure Here

Clara started to cry shaking her head no.

Karai slapped her hips against his grinding against him.

Leo hugged her tight.

Kyle moaned louder.

Can Raph have sex with her? If you want. Yes!

Raph walked over, recovering. “Uh...Look, I’m sorry about everything earlier…” Leo stepped aside.

Clara said it's ok and hugged him tightly to her.

Karai was nearing her orgasm as she rode him.

Raph smiled and hugged back…

Kyle was feeling it to.

Clara then walked away from him.

Karai reached her peak shooting her liquids out.

Raph stopped her. And it was obvious mating season was still out.

Kyle gasped and did the same.

Clara blushed looking up at him.

Karai then unstrapped him and got off of him.

Raph kissed her cheek.

Kyle blushed and sat up…

Clara blushed beet red and tried to get away from him.

Karai let him go as she went to take a shower.

Raph was gentle, surprisingly.

Kyle blinked and wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave.

No offense but can Raph do it to her already? Can we do this later? Uh sure We’ll come back here later. Ok I gotta go anyway 

Clara struggled and tried to get away from him.

Karai looked at him and wondered why he wouldn't go.

Raph again forced down her pants and his cock went into her immediately.

Kyle wondered the same thing, looking back at her.

Clara started to moan immensely and she arched her back.

Karai sighed and asked him if he wanted to take a shower with her.

Raph went faster and rougher than Leo ever did to her.

Kyle blushed and nodded as he followed after Karai.

Clara gripped his shoulders mewling.

Karai turned on the water and got in.

Raph smirked as he went very rough with her. “Guessing you like this, don't you?”

Kyle followed in after her...and was mesmerized by her form as the water fell down across her.

Clara whimpered and nodded as she scratched his shoulders.

Karai started washing her hair then rinsed it off.

Raph kept going until he filled her to the brim.

Kyle still stared at Karai. “Woah…”

Clara moaned as she orgasmed all around him.

Karai then started washing his body for him.

Raph pulled out of her and smiled at her.

Kyle blushed and softly moaned as she rubbed his body.

“D-do you wanna get me pregnant too?” Clara asked him.

Karai smirked as she went down to his member and washed it in teasing strokes.

“It's mating season. Kinda hard not to.” Raph answered. 

Kyle moaned from the strokes. “K-Karai…”

(April gonna come soon? Yeah)

Clara blushed and told him her name.  
“What's your name?”

Karai then washed her body and rinsed them off.

April suddenly came into Karai’s lair and searched for Kyle.

(Hey let's both of us have two lovers. Karai and April for Kyle and Raph and Leo for Clara? Yeah Aight.)

Raph told her his name, then Leo returned to her side.

Kyle moaned more and blushed at Karai.

Clara looked at Leo blushing as she was naked.

April heard the shower running and went in and saw Kyle.  
“Kyle?! What the hell is this?!”

Leo hugged her as Raph sat beside her.

Kyle blushed, but before he could answer, Karai got up and stepped out to talk to her.

Clara hugged him back and then hugged Raph.

April started talking and arguing with her but eventually they agreed to share him.

The brothers held their shared girl between them.

Kyle blushed. “I don't get a say in this?!”

Clara nuzzled the both of them rubbing their inner thighs.

April and Karai shook their heads no smiling at him.

They both smiled at her, then they both were ready for another round.

Kyle blushed, both at that...and April was dressed while he and Karai were nude.

Clara sighed and blushed at them.  
“Round two huh?”

April took off her clothes and Karai started stroking his dick.

They both nodded.

Kyle moaned as his dick went hard.  
Gotta go. Class starting and I need to save phone battery. Ok let's rp some more later Ok.

Clara nodded and laid down on the couch for them.

April began sucking on his dick deepthroating him.

They got ready.

Kyle moaned.

(Gonna need to go. Sorry!)


End file.
